


black is kinda sus (they always follow red around)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-graphic Murder, Quickies, The Skeld (Among Us), you know.. just usual among us things lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In between diverting power in electrical, unlocking the manifolds in the reactor, and aligning engine output in the upper engine, he can feel him hovering behind his body, like a shadow of his own.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anonymous





	black is kinda sus (they always follow red around)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea hit me like a barrage of train and i can't get rid of it unless i write it.
> 
> so here is the result. shameful, i know, but that's why i put it as anonymous ahahaha ;)
> 
> also just fyi this fic is kinda trash feel free to read it but also feel free not to read it haha i'm not writing this as seriously as i usually did other fics, either rated or not :)

The reactor is acting up. _Again._

Mark groans, the sound muffled by the red helmet he wore hastily this morning. Everything has been hectic since several hours ago, when the alarm went off and the oxygen depletion warning forced the entire crews to wake up from their deep slumbers. Nothing has gone right after that—and honestly, while finding one of your crewmates dead with their head disappeared to god-knows-where is kind of a nightmare material, nothing beats the nightmare of having to _start the fucking reactor_.

And don’t even get him started on calibrating the distributor.

Approximately thirty seconds of starting the reactor, and Mark is finally free. He huffs out a victorious exhale, escaping the room quickly and getting away from the reactor room as fast as his feet and the gravity can take him. Nowadays, Mark is starting to get used to doing a bunch of tasks on the ship. It helps that his crewmates are a bunch of sweethearts; sometimes even following him like puppies begging for food. His best friend (read: _boyfriend_ ), Donghyuck, sometimes sneaked him some snacks from the cafeteria, too, especially when Mark was so invested in his task of clearing the asteroids.

That reminds him. He hasn’t seen Donghyuck at all today. Usually, they would pass by each other and talk for a bit before they continue their tasks, but from this morning until now, Mark doesn’t think he even glimpsed the black-suited boy anywhere.

Mark frowns, his body taking a sharp one hundred and eighty turn, redirecting his way to the medbay. Mark dares to take a bet that Donghyuck is currently sleeping on one of the medbay’s beds right now, probably planning to procrastinate and do his tasks later that day instead. After all, Mark has also yet to finish inspecting the samples in medbay too. Might as well do both, scolding the younger and finishing his task—like that idiom, _killing two birds with one stone_.

True to his thought, Donghyuck is sitting on one of the beds. The one near the vent is his favorite spot, he had told Mark once, because the air coming from the vent is cold and the suit he is on tends to overheat when he runs around to finish the tasks. Mark understands that, but sometimes, he worries. Remember when Mark said that he found the headless body of his crewmate? Yeah, it happens in electrical right near the vent as well. It’s actually understandable; for Mark to worry about the safety of Donghyuck who likes to stay near the vents.

He half-runs to the inspection area, separating the anomalous sample and securing the others, before he moves to Donghyuck's bed to tap the shoulder of the younger, in hopes it can wake him up.

There's no hope, it turns out, even after half a minute of tapping. Mark grumbles, tapping more insistently.

“Hyuck, let’s go to the cafeteria. I’m hungry.”

Donghyuck doesn’t answer. He keeps his eyes shut and his mouth closed. Mark sighs, shaking Donghyuck awake a tad too harshly compared to the taps he did at the first time. Donghyuck groans, swatting Mark’s hands away.

“Hyuck, come on,” Mark tugs at Donghyuck’s sleeve, voice borderline high-pitched but definitely _not_ a whine. “Stop sleeping! If you don’t finish the task, everyone is going to kick you out of the ship!”

Donghyuck grunts, sitting up with the help of Mark’s insistent pulls. He barely opens his eyes when he stands up, trudging to the cafeteria like a soulless body. Mark watches the younger boy sways, stopping near the entrance of the cafeteria to squat down adorably. Mark snorts, catching up and drags the half-asleep boy to sit on one of the tables. Donghyuck slumps on top of the table, and Mark—while in a moment of rare mischief—perches a headband with a pair of bear ears on top of Donghyuck’s fluffy mess of brown locks.

“Hyung, no,” Donghyuck whines, but doesn’t move to take off the headband on top of his head. Mark counts that as a win.

While it’s still lunch time, the cafeteria is only filled with several of the crews. The others are probably skipping lunch to finish their tasks again. Mark waves back when a crew in their yellow suit waves eagerly at him, and he even indulges green and pink suited crewmates who bickers about who the owner of the last sandwich is. Donghyuck nibbles at his food, occasionally looking up to stare at Mark weirdly.

Thirty minutes into their lunch break, the alarm blasts off and everyone huddles together in a circle to do an emergency meeting. Mark will never get used to it—the jitters underneath his skin and the fast beating of his heart, afraid to get ejected while he has done nothing wrong just because of one small move. But it seems that Donghyuck doesn’t share the same anxious thoughts as him, judging from how calm and bored he looks right now.

“It’s Purple,” Brown announces, their voice static-like and stance rigid, “I found them in the communications entrance when I was on my way to the storage.”

“Who did you see last?” Yellow pipes up, sounding way too fascinated to be considered normal. Mark shudders at the tone, gripping Donghyuck’s hand instead. Donghyuck grips back Mark’s hand just as tightly, if not more.

“I didn’t see anyone, unfortunately. Should we skip and just continue our tasks?”

“I’m suspicious of _you_ , Brown.” Donghyuck suddenly speaks up, catching Mark off guard and leaving him gaping like a fish in shock. Even beside Donghyuck, Mark can feel the sharp glare Brown sends to Donghyuck’s way. ”There’s a huge chance of you self-reporting. After all, Yellow, Pink, Green, Red, and me were just from the cafeteria to eat. Who else could kill Purple, if it’s not you?”

Brown looks mad, and they turn livid when everyone agrees to vote for them. Even as they’re ejected, they don't stop spitting profanities directed to Donghyuck. Mark takes a huge offense on that, especially since Donghyuck is his boyfriend. He flips them off with all the rage he stores in his body, smiling gleefully when Brown stares at him, bewildered, some nanoseconds before he’s force-ejected.

Brown _is_ an impostor, so Mark doesn't feel that bad. Now, two more impostors left.

###

In between diverting power in electrical, unlocking the manifolds in the reactor, and aligning engine output in the upper engine, Mark can feel Donghyuck hovering behind him, like a shadow of his own. It somehow makes him feel both safe and nervous. It’s not like Donghyuck _is_ an impostor and Mark is afraid he would get killed, no. It’s more like he’s nervous because Donghyuck is unexpected, in every sense of way.

Like that one time when they were locked in the security for quite some time. Donghyuck didn’t even feel any shame when he went down on Mark, and even after that, when he was caught with some mysterious white substance on the corner of his lips, he didn’t feel any shame. Mark, on the other hand, felt like he could burst into flame at the smallest mention of the security room.

The medbay is empty when Mark steps inside. The low sounds of whirring echo through the room, along with the small hiss of air coming from the vent. Donghyuck still hovers behind him, even after Mark steps inside the scanner circle.

Then the door of the medbay is slammed shut.

Mark gulps, the air inside the medbay turns eerie and tense. Mark doesn’t want to turn and see Donghyuck’s expression—not now, maybe later. But when he finishes his body scan, he doesn’t have any choice other than to face Donghyuck.

Mark has never seen Donghyuck looking at him with expressions other than happy, sulky, sleepy, or that quite efficient puppy eyes look. But right now, Donghyuck’s expression is none of those.

“You look like you’re going to kill me,” Mark accidentally blurts out, before he becomes panicked out of his mind.

"N- no, no, I mean—"

" _Hyung_ ," Donghyuck stops him mid-rant, catching Mark by his shoulder before backing him to the wall. "Hyung, I'm _horny_."

" _Fuck_ ," Mark gasps, body jerking under Donghyuck's hold. Donghyuck crowds closer, hot breath fanning Mark's face. "Yeah, fuck," Donghyuck agrees. His hands wander, unzipping the red full-body suit and peeling the fabric down.

"Hyuck- Donghyuck, wait—the door!"

"It's closed, hyung."

"But—" Donghyuck sucks at the skin of Mark's nape, leaving a wet trail of hickeys and evaporating every bit of thoughts inside Mark's brain. "It's- when the door opens someone will—"

"Then I'll just close it again, hyung," Donghyuck answers flippantly, diving back in to silence Mark as he sputters in confusion and dilemmas.

"How—"

"Shh, hyung," Donghyuck slips his hands down Mark's boxers, nimble fingers spreaded to palm and knead the soft flesh of his ass, "focus only on me."

Mark's mind turns blank at one point, and the next thing he knows, Donghyuck is already lining up his condom-covered and lune-slicked dick in front of Mark's rim, before he slides inside slowly and deliberately.

" _Oh my gosh_ ," Mark chants, limbs turning into jellies and hot flush spreading from the base of his neck to the top of his head. His knees shake violently, and he honest to god would've slumped down the floor if not for Donghyuck's fingers tightly wrapped on his hips.

The rhythm starts slow, occasionally turning sharp and insanely precise, aiming his prostate dead on and turning him into a mess of tears and drools.

Miraculously, the medbay's door doesn't open at all, even after they finish their activities.

###

Another emergency meeting, but this time, no dead crewmate is the cause of it.

"I've been thinking and seeing— _observing_ , for quite some times, and I'm suspicious of someone." Green announces, like they are going to state out the punishment for a guilty suspect. It's honestly quite nerve-wracking. Mark feels the need to get away from there as far as possible, the anxiety starting up again.

"I'm suspicious of black," Green accuses with a winning smile, as if they have just solved the most complex puzzle in the history of riddles and mind games. It gives Mark an urge to whack their green helmet covered head; maybe that will put some senses back to their head, sooner or later. "Black is sus, they always follow Red around. I bet Red was going to be their next victim."

 _If what you mean by victim is someone who gets to cum from being railed in medbay_ , Mark thinks blearily, _then yes, I am a victim_.

"Why do you think Black is following me to kill me?" Mark shoots back, visibly irritated. They were _not_ in his shoes, how would they _know_ what Donghyuck and Mark have done some minutes ago? "What if he's actually, I don't know, _accompanying_ me doing my tasks because he has done his? Also, he has been following me around for quite some hours now—don't you think he would've done killing me hours ago?"

Mark's defensive statement gets the rest of the crew to agree on ejecting Green, and seriously, _good riddance_. He's the second impostor, anyway.

And when Pink is killed and Yellow mysteriously gets ejected along with Pink's body, then both Mark and Donghyuck don't know how that happens. Well, maybe both of them _know_ , but some things are better left unsaid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave comments, but also pretty please don't get too harsh on me, i'm a sensitive and anxious potato the majority of time :(
> 
> also, please tell me if i need to add more tags! i'm new to tagging things like these, and i've just realized that i'm _awful_ at it :(


End file.
